History In the Making
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What if this was that moment, that chance worth taking? We're history in the making.
1. Introductions

A series of 100 oneshots based on a prompt from Tumblr. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1. Introduction

The first time they met, Mary knew Marshall Mann was going to be trouble.

All too quickly, he crawled under her skin, beneath the layers of armor formed by sneering sarcasm and defensiveness. He penetrated the thick walls she had erected around herself before she even realized what was happening, all with his cocky grin.

Introductions had built them, broken them, rebuilt them. Introductions had been forgone, forgotten, lost in animosity and caught them unawares.

Their introductions, or lack thereof, defined them. To him, meeting her was the best thing to ever happen to him.

To her, it wasn't the introduction. No, to her the best moment concerning him was when he decided to stay.

The End.


	2. Complicated

2. Complicated

She never had the notion things would be easy for the two of them.

When their relationship started, it seemed they already had two strikes against them. They were partners working in the field together, and everyone who ever met them seemed to be in on their little 'secret'. They didn't need to make their relationship more complicated than it was, but complications seemed to dog them at every turn.

Then came along the best complication of all. She had Marshall's eyes and Mary's smile, and her father was wrapped around her little finger from the moment he knew of her existence.

No, things would never be neat and easy where they were concerned, but he was right.

Messy was exactly what she had needed all along.

The End.


	3. Making History

3. Making History

It seemed they were always destined to make history.

"I'd like to make a toast," Mary called out over the rambunctious inspectors. She held up a glass of champagne as they quieted down.

Marshall sat beside her, smiling knowingly as he held up his own glass. Mary turned to him and smiled warmly.

"To my best friend, my partner, my husband and the longest relationship I've ever had with a man. We've been partners here for twenty-five years-"

Every cheered, and Mary had to wait for them to settle down again before she could continue.

"We've been partners for twenty-five years, husband and wife for nineteen, and a pain in each other's side for an eternity." Her eyes softened noticeably as she reached down and ran her fingers through Marshall's graying hair.

"We've been making history at this department by having the longest partnership on record." She held her glass up high and grinned at him. "Let's give them hell for twenty-five more."

The resulting applause as she kissed Marshall was deafening.


	4. Rivalry

4. Rivalry

"Ow!"

There was shuffling, followed by groaning as Marshall fumbled for the lamp by the bed. "You okay, honey?"

Mumbling angrily, Mary shifted and flung her arm over her eyes as she tried to alleviate the pressure in her womb. "The rugrats are playing tag on my bladder."

"Oh…" He sounded relieved as he scooted down and rested his head lightly on her abdomen.

One of the babies delivered a kick that nailed Marshall in the head, and Mary let out an unladylike snort.

"Looks like someone's jealous."

Marshall rubbed the side of his head and patted her belly affectionately.

"I thought the term was _sibling_ rivalry."


	5. Unbreakable

5. Unbreakable

Mary Shannon had always seen Marshall Mann as unbreakable.

Even when they faced almost certain death in a dusty warehouse six years ago; even when his truck flipped and he had a terrifying gash on the side of his head, Mary had always believed the illusion of invincibility. Nothing could take him down for long.

Nothing except this.

Standing by his hospital bed, Mary didn't bother holding her tears back as the steady sound of his heart monitor echoed in her ears. She was alone with her wounded best friend and nothing short of her death could take her from his side. Each breath he took was a gift; the warmth his hand exuded as she cradled it in her own was nirvana. She placed her free hand on his chest, just over his heart.

"Please don't die, Marshall."

The scene played over and over in her mind like a horror movie she couldn't control. She heard the gunshot, felt Marshall slam into her to put himself in the path of the deadly trajectory. She felt the weight of him in her arms as she sank to the floor with him and desperately tried to stop the unending flow of blood from the bullet wound just below his heart. His blood was everywhere and now, some twenty hours later, Mary could still see his blood on her hands no matter how many times she washed them.

Sobs wracked her body as she sat down and laid her head on his shoulder. The hiss of the respirator as it breathed for him was nerve-wracking as much as it was comforting. Her hand came up and buried itself in his thick hair.

"I love you, Marshall."

To her, he was always unbreakable. Now…now she wasn't so sure.

The End.


End file.
